


National Sprinkle Day

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Terushima, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, also yes i did make up a holiday that i wish existed, nothing to project here nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt: "Don't Touch That!"
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Sportsfest 2019 Bonus Round Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757266
Kudos: 14





	National Sprinkle Day

Daichi has finally finished Preparing.

He knew how much his beautiful significant other loved sprinkles. Terushima always insists that he is a sprinkle goblin when anyone dares to tell him that he’s using too many sprinkles. Daichi can’t refute that. It should have been obvious from the fact that he always orders soft serve ice cream with sprinkles. And how he was always talking about being out of sprinkles even though he just bought some. So at this point he knows to get no less then seven tubs of sprinkles on the weekly grocery run.

So he did some research and found that today was a very important day. He had everything set out and covered, and was just waiting for Terushima to come home while he watched tv. He doesn’t realize Terushima has come home until he hears him say, “What’s all this about?”

“Don’t touch that!” Daichi exclaims.

“What why?”

“Because I said so.”

“Babe-chan you’re harming me.”

“Of course I am. I’m just so mean to my s/o. How could I ever possibly be this awful?” Daichi deadpans as he gets up from the couch holding a small glittery bag.

“OWO What’s in the the bag Babe-chan?” Terushima asks excitedly, always one to be excited by glitter.

“Well. Today is International Sprinkle Day and I wanted you to celebrate,” Daichi explains as he hands over the bag.

Terushima’s eyes shine as bright as the glitter around his eyes as he takes the bag. “I didn’t even know that was a holiday.”

“Well now you do.”

When he looks inside he sees several small things. There’s a keychain that has a rainbow sprinkle background that reads “I am a loved Sprinkle,” a mug covered in a sprinkle design with nonbinary colors, and face glitter that looks like sprinkles.

Terushima immediately tears up. “Dai-chan these are absolutely perfect thank you!”

“I love you my beautiful sprinkle,” Daichi smiles before giving Terushima a soft kiss. “And now you can look.”

Terushima curiously removes the coverings and sees a sprinkle bar and instantly squeals. There are ice creams and cupcakes waiting to be adorned with so many sprinkles.

“I made sure to get the best kinds,” Daichi says as he wraps his arms around Terushima from behind.

“Yes you did. You got the gayest ones and my nonbinary colored ones. This is the perfect Sprinkle Day,” Terushima says happily.

“Then let’s enjoy it shall we?”


End file.
